1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-DOF (degree-of-freedom) of positioning device using spring-mounted electromechanical actuators, and more particularly to the positioning device that can perform precise translational and rotational motions in three dimensions with micro/nano-meter positioning ability.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional optic fiber alignment device uses a computerized motor and a gear assembly to control an alignment angle between two optic fibers. Each of the optic fibers has an alignment end, and a maximum acceptance angle, which is the radiated angle when lights transmit out of an alignment end for an optic fiber. The closer the two filament alignment ends are pointing at each other then the more portion of the radial angle is covered. The more portion of the radial angle is covered then the better the signal carried by lights passes through. In other words, a higher coupling efficiency has a potential to be achieved when an alignment angle can be determined within range of every hundred nano-meter. However, a clearance occurs in alignment ends between the two optic fibers when the gear assembly is used to determine the alignment angle almost every time. If repeatedly uses the computerized motor and gear assembly for determining the alignment angle between two alignment ends of any two optic fibers, a clearance keeps happening and blocks the efficiency of a signal transmitting from one optic fiber to another optic fiber. Therefore, the disadvantage is that using a computerized motor and gear assembly to determine an alignment angle between two optic fibers are not accurate enough in terms of every hundred nano-meter.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a positioning device with micro/nano-meter positioning ability in three dimensions to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.